schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Homeless
Did you ever wonder why people are homeless? In the American society some people are scared and don’t want to become homeless. As a result homeless people that are trying to stay off the streets and stay with their relatives for survival. Many people wonder if the population of homelessness has grown. Investigation also shows about how many women and children are becoming homeless and what do does numbers mean during the 20th century. A lot of people feel outraged by the number of homeless. So they want to find some more ways to prevent people from becoming homeless. In the research as time goes by people learn what can help prevent homelessness and will it be enough? If they can reach out to them and let them know. First paragraph Technically, people living on the streets have probably left because they have had an argument with whoever they live with so at the end of the day most people living on the streets decided to and they just expect us to give them money. At the end of the day they got themselves into that mess so they just gotta figure out how to get out of it x. “Many people are in homeless situations and are Forced to live with relatives and friends in crowded Temporary arrangements because there aren’t enough Shelters for them” (18th line of article) There fore, the unsheltered are in the lowest class of the human race. Not only that but most people that are homeless don’t have a place to go to, so they have to use the street as their house as investigation shows. “Groups of people that are unsheltered frequently stay In automobiles, camp grounds. They make and stay in Boxes, Caves, Boxcars, and Tents.” This shows what homeless people have to go through when they cannot be in shelters since theres no more room to stay. Second paragraph Homelessness population of Men, Women and children are increasing dramatically to this very day. A lot of people are becoming homeless because as proven in research: “About 3.5 million people are homeless, 1.35 million of Them are children. They experience homelessness each Year.” This proves that with each passing day, so many people are becoming homeless and some people have to deal with it for a long time. Populations in other cities are growing rapidly with homelessness. “A 1991 study examined homelessness rates in 182 U.S. cities with populations over 100,000.” This is trying to say that the number of homelessness is an outrage!!! Third Paragraph The U.S. has decided to help prevent homelessness by building more Shelters and Community Centers so they can get more food. “Some of the un-shelter had made it to the projects (Housing). While others have a harder time to get in. So the U.S. has the Department of Education” So Now the hidden people have more places to go since they don’t have a house of their own. Not only that but there is another shelter that the economically challenged can go to. “The Urban Institute and with the help of the national survey of homeless assistant, their has been less homeless people.” However it is not enough to help prevent homelessness but these shelters should keep many un-sheltered people safe and off the streets. Conclusion In conclusion during these years many civilians had suffered from homelessness. However the U.S. is doing the best they can to help keep the population of the hidden people to a minamum. Also they are building more and more shelters till this very day. But no matter what their will always be homelessness.